


confessions; oneshot.

by anirozela



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Akira gets hurt and Ryo comes to tend to his injury, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, I love my boys, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, To cleanse your soul, extreme fluff, it’s cute, soft, they confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirozela/pseuds/anirozela
Summary: fudo akira is a crybaby, helplessly falling all over the place all the time and getting himself hurt—some times worse than others, but thank god he has ryo asuka to take care of him; the one person that makes him feel okay.
Relationships: Amon/Asuka Ryo | Satan, Amon/Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	confessions; oneshot.

. . .why am i so shy, around you?

why am i so shy?

he couldn’t help it. tears trickled down the brunette’s sparkling eyes like rain against glass. akira held onto his injured forearm for dear life, as a pathetic attempt to put a halt to the crimson liquid that gushed so desperately out of his wound. it hurt so bad. so fucking bad.

“anybody.. please. help me..”

—that’s what he wanted to say.

but he couldn’t. he couldn’t bring himself to choke the words out in a weak cry for help. after all—he was just a crybaby.

“fucking hell..” he sobbed, clutching his arm with an even tighter grip. he couldn’t even look at it; the sight of the injury made him sick to his stomach, and by the looks of it, nobody was going to come.

akira laid his head back against the bark of the tree facing his backside, fluttering his dewy eyes shut like closed blinds. it stung—the unsettling way the blood cascaded down his sun-kissed skin; the unnerving way the cold air of the outside hit his open wound. how the unique metallic scent entered his nostrils without warning. his blood felt so warm; his wound even hotter. it was all so unfamiliar, and it scared him. 

he felt so fucking scared—until the blood suddenly stopped dripping.

he felt an odd pressure to the wound; something had completely stopped the flow of blood. or rather—someone.

“you can stop crying now. it’s all over.”

that voice—it was so familiar.

ryo. ryo was here.  
ryo was tending to his injury.

“ryo..” the young boy sniffed, trying to stop more tears from building up in the corners of his eyes. everything was so blurry—he just wanted to see ryo. just ryo.

“..it hurts so bad.”

“it’s a cut. cuts hurt.”

“i know, but-“

“..you’re okay.”

that’s right. he was right. he was okay.  
he was okay because ryo was here.

“..thank you.”

a sigh of frustration escaped the pale-haired boy’s lips as he secured the bandage around the boy’s arm with care. “how do you manage to keep getting yourself into such situations?” questioned the boy of the same age, cautiously wiping away the stains of dirt and blood from his skin with a cloth, making sure not to hurt the injured.

“i just tripped. i was running, and i didn’t even notice the rocks in the damn grass before i fell arm-first into them, and-“

“you need to be careful, akira.”

he cut off his line of speech. ryo never exactly knew how to put it on display, but he cared about akira. he cared about him so fucking much.

“you really fucking need to be careful.

i just.. i just don’t need you getting hurt, alright? you keep falling all over the place and i’m always the one that has to tend to your wounds.

..i mean- it’s not that i don’t like to tend to them, it’s just..”

ryo’s words were abruptly interrupted.

“..i’m sorry.”

again, the paler sighed.

“..don’t be, okay? i’m just.. you make me worry, you know?” admitted he. “you make me worry a lot.”

akira raised an eyebrow.  
..him? worried about.. me?  
i.. make him worry?

“..i don’t want to make you worry.” the brunette explained, “it isn’t your job to look after me all the time and-“

“i’m always going to worry about you, akira.” interrupted ryo. “it can’t be helped. stop burdening yourself. i don’t want to worry about you, but i do. always. i wish i could fucking stop, but i can’t. no matter how hard i try.”

this.. this was strange.

“i just care about you. to the point where i can’t stop thinking about you.”

“..ryo.”

ryo averted his gaze from the wound to the other’s face. did he say something wrong?

“..do you like me?”

the words just slipped out. akira wanted so badly to bite back such a risky fucking question, because there was no way in hell that the cold and aloof ryo asuka would ever fall for anybody. to mention—anybody like him. it was less than one in a million.

“yeah.”

what?

“i like you.”

that was unexpected.

akira’s eyes immediately widened.

was this a dream? no—it wasn’t a dream. he wasn’t hearing things. this feeling.. it was much too real to be a dream.

ryo asuka likes.. him?  
he was.. wrong?

“..you.. like me?”

the brunette’s cheeks couldn’t help but naturally flush a rosy colour, replaying the shorter’s words over and over in his mind. “ryo- i..” 

breathe.

“i like you, too.. i like you a lot- like, a lot.. almost like- no, i mean, i.. i’ve liked you since- wait, i mean,”

for the third time—akira’s words were cut off.

this time, it wasn’t by a voice. or the sudden tightening of a bandage against his skin.

it was a pair of lips.

a pair of lips that moved so smoothly against his own. a pair of which felt like the existence of bliss embodied.

so sweet, and so fragile.

he was kissing ryo.

akira closed his eyes shut, shifting his weight backwards against the tree; one hand being gripped so tightly by the male and the other pushing so softly against his chest. all while their lips moved in sync.

it felt so.. different. something he had never experienced before.

he felt himself sink so deeply into the kiss. the way his lips were being enveloped was too much to resist. he felt ryo’s hand slide so slowly under his jaw, cupping it gently as he grazed his calloused thumb against akira’s cheek in such a lazy, yet gracious manner.

this.. this was heaven.  
ryo was heaven.

ryo finally pulled away—his face merely more than an inch apart from his lover’s, their dollish lips now only connected by a thin string of spit as he gazed into akira’s eyes so deeply. “you don’t have to tell me, when i already know.”

his voice was so serene; it always had been.

..but, hearing it now made akira’s heart beat further outside of his chest. his very breath had been stolen from him by the fallen angel in front of him at that very moment.

“..i love you, ryo.” confessed akira. “i always have.”

ryo, with his thumb, wiped away the dried tears from the brunette’s cheek so delicately—as if akira was the most fragile being to exist in this world. he placed his hand on top of the one resting against his clothed chest so lightly, intertwining their fingers together to form one before planting another, final kiss to the top of akira’s knuckles before responding.

“..today, i love you more than i did yesterday, and today, i love you less than i will tomorrow.”

“what do you mean?”

“i’ll love you more everyday.”

“..so, forever?”

“forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t sleep and wrote this short piece to relax me. nonethless, i hope you enjoyed it. love you all


End file.
